Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing: The Untold Story
by Big Mouth Billy Bass
Summary: This is basically about what goes on behind the scenes of Gundam Wing. Please leave some constructive comments so I can fix this story.


Behind The Scenes Of Gundam Wing:  
The untold Story  
  
By Big Mouth Billy Bass  
  
Author Note: ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE MY CREATIONS! SO DON'T STEALL THEM! -Big Mouth Billy Bass  
  
  
I'm not kidding anyone here am I? I don't even own the computer I typed this story up on, or the notebook paper I wrote it on. The Gundam Wing characters are Property of Sunrise, and I don't want to get sued so, I'm not making in money for this. The announcers and the cameo appearance characters are my own characters though, but I don't care if you steal them since they aren't important. Now on to the story-  
  
  
  
The basic game show host type of person was standing in on the stage, with lights blaring down on him. The director gave him the count-down and the show started.  
  
Announcer: Welcome to Behind the Scenes of Gundam Wing: The untold Story. I'm Blink Fast, and for the next hour I am going to show you what happened behind the scenes of Gundam Wing.   
  
Blink moved over to a video screen that had a picture of Wing Zero on it.  
  
"Now on to our first untold story, Heero Yuy the pilot of the Wing Zero was a..." Blink said.  
  
Gunshots were heard in the studio and Blink fell. He had just been shot. Heero jumped out from the rafters.   
  
"Cut to a commercial," the director yelled.  
  
The show was cut off the air.  
  
Heero pulled out a list that was written on a small pad of paper and crossed Blink's name off of it. The list said:  
  
Things to Do:  
  
Kill  
1. Alex Trebec  
2. Bob Sagett  
3. David Letterman  
4. Get money from Leno.  
5. Kill Blink Fast.  
  
The producer walked up to Heero. The producer was a big, fat man that was wearing a Hawaiian Shirt. Basically picture Howard, (the guy that built the Tallgeese), add about 300 pounds, and take off about 20 years, and you have the producer.   
  
"Heero Yuy," the producer said, " you just ruined our show. You are no  
going to be the host for tonight."  
  
"How much you going to pay me?" Heero asked.  
  
"PAY YOU!" the producer laughed, " We could easily get one of those announcer guys to do the job."  
  
"Where are you going to get another host on such short notice?" Heero asked.  
  
"You moron, we buy those Game Show host type guys in bulk," the producer said while pulling out a cell phone, " Send down Ben Dover right away."  
  
Heero left, and another Game Show host that looked exactly the same as the first one came out.   
  
The producer told him to get on with the show, and the commercials stopped.  
  
Ben almost tripped over Blink's dead body and walked over to the other side of the set.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ben Dover, and that's Blink Fast," Ben said as he pointed at Blink's dead body.  
  
The camera shot a close-up on Blink's dead body, as rats began to eat it.  
  
"Now our first behind the scene story is about the lovable Treiz. He was always the most friendly guy on the set until that fateful day..." Ben said.  
  
The camera shot to Archive video.  
  
" This is the actual Archive video of the first take of Treiz's death scene. Let's watch..."  
  
The Tallgeese 2 and the Altron are fighting. Treiz was killed, just like he was in the second to last episode.  
  
Suddenly some snickering could be heard. It was coming from to janitors right off of the set.  
  
"It's dead, Jim," said one of the Janitors as loud as he could.  
  
Suddenly the Tallgeese 2 left the set and went where the janitors were sitting.  
  
Treiz opened the hatch near the cockpit and stood outside of it with a head set on.   
  
"YOU RUINED MY DEATH SCENE!" Treiz yelled over the studio loudspeakers, "YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!"  
  
The Tallgeese turned its beam saber on and cut the two janitors in half. The arhive video stopped, and the camera was back on Ben.  
  
"As you can see Treiz isn't as lovable as we think he is..." Ben said.  
  
Treiz was sitting at home watching what had just happened on the show. He picked up a phone, and called Lady Une. He told her to get someone to kill Ben.  
  
The show came back from commercials.  
  
Ben was standing on the stage, getting ready to tell the next story, when about 8 or 9 OZ soldiers came in and gunned him down. Then they took his dead body to Treiz's house.  
  
The show cut to commericals.  
  
The producer brought out another cookie cutter Game Show announcer.   
  
The show came back from commercials.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jim, and welcome back to Gundam Wing: Behind the scenes. Now for our last story. Our last glimpse behind the scenes of Gundam Wing, has to do with Quatre. The Quatre we know, isn't the original Quatre. The original Quatre was a ex-pro wrestler named Butch. Butch was in about 21 episodes of Gundam when he met his tragic demise. You see Butch was a prankster, and but he went a little too far his pranks. He went so far as to teepee the Wing. Not Heero got mad, and well you'll see what happened as we show you a piece of Archive footage, that was supposed to be in an episode that wasn't shot."  
  
The camera cuts to the Sandrock, floating in space. The hatch in the front of the Sandrock, opened. The camera cut to the inside of the cockpit.  
  
"What Sandrock, you're letting me out?" Butch asked, "But I don't have a space suit on. NO!!!"  
  
The seat of the Sandrock shot out of the front. Butch was thrown out into the vacuum of space. Butch started to choke as all of the air was sucked out of him. Then one of the sickles of the Sandrock, chopped Butch into pieces and self-detonated. The only thing left, was a note.  
  
Hey Butch-  
How's this for a April Fool's Day trick.  
-Heero  
  
The camera cut to Jim.  
  
"With the death of Butch, we had to get the current Quatre and reshoot every scene with Quatre in it up into Butch's death. Now you know a little bit more about the world of Gundam."  
  
The lights shut off and everyone left, except for Jim.  
  
A loud booming voice was could be heard.  
  
"Time to die Jim," the voice said.  
  
"But, I didn't do anything. Who are you?" Jim asked.  
  
"I am your creator..." the voice said.  
  
"You're Big Mouth Billy Bass. But You can't just insert yourself into a fic like this,"  
  
"I wrote it I can do whatever I want. And I want to kill you so, I can," the voice said.  
  
"Why?" Jim asked.  
  
" Because every other host died, and I am going to kill you, just for consistency," the voice said.  
  
Jim spontaneously combusted.   
  
"How's that for self-insertion into a fanfic. You're dead Jim."  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
